1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to clothing.
2. Background Technology
Women often wear maternity clothing during their pregnancies. Unfortunately, maternity clothing can be very expensive and is typically worn for only a few short months. Moreover, saving and reusing the maternity clothing to help spread the maternity clothing's cost over multiple pregnancies is typically not a good option given that the maternity clothing may be outdated at the time of the subsequent pregnancies.
In addition, women often buy multiple swimsuits. Unfortunately, this can be expensive.